warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Birch
Personality Birch is a hardworking and loyal to the bone warrior. He sometimes can get into trouble because he tends to blindly follow those in command even if deep down he knows what they are doing is wrong. Birch is very caring and loving especially to Dawn and his pups. He is fiercely protective of his family and if they are in danger and he must choose between his family and the pack he will most definitely choose his family. He is the typical overly protective brother especially since Juniper died. History Birch was born to Russet and Echo along with his siblings Juniper and Scarlet. Birch grew up playing with his parents, littermates and denmates. He enjoyed chasing lizards, chasing mice that wondered into camp or playing tag or hide and seek. When Birch was able to start hunting and training along with Juniper and Scarlet Birch was excited to actually start working for his pack. When he became a year old and became a warrior he was thrilled. He was a strong warrior, loyal to the bone, hardworking and calm and collected. He didn't take much interest much interest in anything else aside from working for his pack. A year later Juniper sadly passed away in a skirmish with a mountain lion leaving the family deep in grief. Birch grieved the most since he had watched him die having been on the patrol. Birch blamed himself greatly for the passing of his brother. However thankfully Dawn a newly made warrior who Birch had began to notice helped him get over his grief. Not long after Birch got over his grief. He asked Dawn to become his mate. When she said yes Birch was very happy. The two waited a year before the talk of puppies came up. When it did Birch was excited to become a father. About six moons later their first litter of puppies where born. Three puppies two males and a little female. Weasel, Ash, and Daisy where all healthy and strong. Birch grew to be the typical protective father. In fact he even forbade his pups to start training until 6 moons. When Misty Vapor's mother died. Leaving her only living son without any family Dawn and Birch of course took in the young puppy. Since Dawn at the time was the only wolf with milk. Birch at first loved the idea of adding another puppy into the family but he soon learnt edhat Vapor was a very adventurous puppy and tended to get into trouble. He worried that the young puppy would get his puppies into trouble. However, he never voiced his concerns with Dawn who had just like the majority of the pack had fallen in love with the adorable puppy. Birch now can be found on patrols hunting or checking the borders. He can also be lying around the clearing watching his puppies. Recently he's starting to get slightly annoyed with the trouble Vapor's been getting into. First getting sick and then the mountain lion incident. He is very worried that Vapor will get his puppies in trouble causing him to be even more alert and watch his puppies more closely. Quotes Trivia Birch doesn't overly like that Dawn and him where almost forced to take in Vapor as he believes the young puppy gets into too much trouble and will cause his own puppies to get into trouble. Category:Warriors (Wolf) Category:Northern Pack Category:Clash of the Wolves